


The Name of Love (is the warmth that pulled me in)

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Sanji should stop worrying Luffy doesn't love him back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: But then he smiles, soft and full of kindness, and Sanji feels his heart throb.





	The Name of Love (is the warmth that pulled me in)

A soft whimper wakes Sanji up. Grogginess still clinging to him, he slowly gets up and walks to Luffy’s hammock. There, the smaller boy is clenching tightly the blanket and quiet whimpers leave him from whatever he is dreaming about. Suddenly wide awake, Sanji gently shakes Luffy. But as those deep black eyes open, there is darkness and pain and fear and loss and pure terror in them and Sanji finches. Those were not Luffy’s usually bright shining eyes, no; those were the eyes of broken people, of those who went to war and returned not quite as themselves.

 

_These were Luffy’s eyes who would never be the same after Marineford._

 

“Luffy” his voice is gentle, cutting through the haze his captain is in, and he takes his shaking body in his arms. The trembling hands clench tightly his shirt and with a few long strides they are on the side of the desk.

 

Few minutes pass in silence as Luffy gathers himself in Sanji’s arms. Nobody says anything. It isn’t needed. Not when Sanji allows Luffy to takes his time and slowly built himself back, not when he stays as a steady pillar Luffy desperately needs so he doesn’t drown in memories. After what seems like an eternity, Luffy asks to be let down. Sanji complies and his heart feels heavy at the grateful smile sent his way.

 

Something must have shown on his face because Luffy’s worried eyes were immediately on him.

 

“Sanji?” a soft whisper full of affection and love.

 

A beat of silence.

 

He talks.

 

“After all this time,” the words feel heavy but this is important and he _needs to know._ “after two years, after we – _I_ failed…” Sanji’s voice cracks a little in the end.

 

 _“How could you still trust me?”_ he whispers, more than a little broken at the kindness and utmost trust this little boy with a far-too big Strawhat, eyes filled with childish wonder and face-splitting grin, gave him.

 

“How could you still look at me with so much love after I wasn’t _there?_ ” _(‘When you needed me. When you were at your lowest after losing your Sun, broken and alone.’)_ But Sanji bites back the words, understanding clear on Luffy’s face.

 

But then he smiles, soft and full of kindness, and Sanji feels his heart throb. He opens his mouth and it brings tears in the cook’s eyes.

 

“Because you all are my nakama. Because I know if you could, you would have been there. Because you are always there when memories come to haunt me.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Luffy lets the words fall.

 

“Because, Sanji, I love you.”

 

“I have loved you, I love you and I will continue to love you.”

 

“And this is enough for me.”

 

Then he carefully wraps his arms around Sanji’s broader shoulders and buries his head in his chest, taking in the cigarette smell, the smell of food and something unmistakably _Sanji._ Here, in the safety of his lover’s arms, he lets out a sigh and relaxes. Sanji returns the embrace hesitantly but then squeezes harder and sits on the desk, taking Luffy down with him. The blond lets out a raspy laugh, followed by something wet falling on Luffy’s shoulder, and with the warmth around him, the black-haired teen is being lulled to sleep. This time, without nightmares because Sanji is there and Sanji wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

 

A light kiss is pressed on his head, then on his eyelids, cheeks, nose and lastly a sweet goodnight kiss on the lips. Grinning softly, black eyes heavy with sleep, the last thing Luffy sees before falling asleep in the embrace of his beloved, are Sanji’s loving eyes and smile, directed only at him, and a quiet murmur.

 

“I love you too, my little Light.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a month ago but was too busy to edit and publish it. But I'm done and the song 'In the name of love' kind of put me in the mood for writing this.


End file.
